Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car
Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car is arguably one of The Wiggles' most popular songs, first released in 1998. Song Credits Toot Toot! * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: Mark Punch Guitar: Murray Cook • Bass: Murray Cook Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry • Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia Mixed at Studio 301 • Mastered by Don Bartley LIVE Hot Potatoes! * M. Cook, J. Fatt, A Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Greg Truman Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh Bass: John O'Grady Keyboard: Tony Gardner Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded by Alex Keller * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Play Piano with... The Wiggles * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Transcriptions by Tony Celiberti (Scarlet Music) * CD Backing track by Sean Peter (Autopilot Productions) * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * © 1998 Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd Big Birthday! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium, ABC, Southbank, Melbourne * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich & Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Nursery Rhymes * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Drums: Oliver Brian * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field & Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Music Recorded and Mixed by Alex Keller Wiggle Around Australia * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by Don Bartley Lyrics Toot Toot! Chorus Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Murray's in the back seat, Playing his guitar Murray's in the back seat, Of the Big Red Car Chorus Jeff is fast asleep, He's having a little rest We better wake him up so let's all Call out "Wake up Jeff!" Chorus Anthony is eating, He's got so much food, He's eating apples and oranges, And fruit salad too! Chorus Greg is doing the driving, He's signing "Scooby doo ah" Greg is doing the driving, Of the Big Red Car! Chorus (repeat) The Best of The Wiggles! Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Simon's in the back seat, Singing la la la. laaaaaaaaa Simon's in the back seat, Of the Big Red Car! Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Lachy is fast asleep, He's sleeping through this song We better wake him up so let's all Wake up Lachlan Wake up, Lachy! Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Anthony is eating, He's got so much food, He's eating apples and oranges, And fruit salad too! Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Emma is doing the driving, Singing Scooby doo ah! Emma is doing the driving, Of the Big Red Car! Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Trivia *According to the "Wiggles songs" category, this is the number one Wiggles Song on Wigglepedia along with Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!. * In some parts of the original 1998 version, Anthony's skivvy is darker than it usually is so as to not interfere with the bluescreen process. The 1998 version also shows the Big Red Car flying at the end. This is similar to Grease, a 1978 film. * This song is sometimes confused with the song Big Red Car as they're both songs about The Big Red Car. * The 1998 version aired on television after the Toot Toot video was released * The 1999 remake didn't air on television because it did not appear on any of the TV Series 2 episodes. * The Karaoke Songs 1 version shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. The same thing happened on Wiggly Jukebox, but with Craig Abercrombie's name added. * An instrumental track is played over the credits of the Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles DVD. * The song is played in the games Build the Big Red Car and The Great Big Red Car Maze. * On The Wiggles' YouTube channel, the Nursery Rhymes version was uploaded on April 27th 2017 and the Wiggle Around Australia version was uploaded on November 16th 2017. Then on June 21st 2018, the 2013 version was uploaded. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the organ in the 1998 version. * Anthony Field's name got removed from Lyrick Studio's Toot Toot! Sampler. * This is one of Greg Page's favorite songs. * The "Scooby Doo Wa" line comes from The Wiggles Movie version of Quack Quack. * The song is played on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V.2 and the Big Big one from 2006. * The song is played on the Carousel Kiddie Ride. Gallery TootToot!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles, mascots and dancers TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|''"Wiggles, to the Big Red Car!"'' TheOtherWigglyGroupinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TootToot!-Epilogue2.jpg|Mascots and Dancers waving goodbye Tunnel.jpg|A tunnel TheWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheWindmills.jpg|The Windmills MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar (Notice that Anthony's shirt is dark blue.) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain TheOtherWigglyHumansinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Captain in epilogue TootTootWords.jpg|"Toot Toot" words TheWigglesinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry JeffSleepinginTootToot!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue AnthonyEatinginTootToot!.jpg|Anthony eating WagsandAnthonyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Anthony in epilogue WagsinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue TheOtherWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing at Greg GregSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing TheBigRedCarinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Big Red Car in epilogue BigRedCarFlying.jpg|The Big Red Car flying MurrayandJeffinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarWords.jpg|The "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" words TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving TheSun.jpg|The Sun TheWigglesinTootToot!OpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 1998 Toot Toot intro TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live.jpg|1998 live (The Wiggly Big Show/Toot Toot Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|1999 version (US version and new AUS) TheBigRedCarin1999.jpg|The Big Red Car MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!1999.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar (Notice: Anthony's shirt is now light blue again) TheWigglesinTootToot!1999Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue JeffSleepinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyEatinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Anthony eating TheOtherWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing to Greg GregSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTootToot!1999Epilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving back TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|1999 version (Carols in the Domain) File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999Live.jpg|1999 live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2000Live.png|2000 live (It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Concert Tour) File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2001Live.jpg|2001 live (It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Concert Tour) (Inflatable) File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2002Live.jpg|2002 live (The Wiggles In Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-YesDear.png|Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (Yes Dear episode "Make Every Second Count") TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2002.jpg|Network Wiggles TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)12.png|Taiwanese version File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-TheTodayShow.jpg|2003 version (The Today Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PerthLive.jpg|Perth Live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-MelbourneLive.png|Melbourne Live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2003Live.jpg|2003 live (Live Hot Potatoes!/Lights, Camera, Action! Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2004.jpg|The Wiggles Show TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2004Live.jpg|2004 live (Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-USALive.jpg|2005 live (Wiggledancing! Live in the USA) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live Hot Potatoes! Tour) TheMariachiWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|Spanish version TootToot-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-DanceLive.jpg|2006 live (The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-DanceLiveSam.jpg|2006 live with Sam (The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing! Live in Concert/Racing To The Rainbow Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World version TootTootChuggaChuggaBigRedCarChicago2007.jpg|2007 USA live (Racing To The Rainbow Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2007Live.jpg|2007 live (Pop Go The Wiggles! Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2007LivewithJake.jpg|2007 live with Jake and his dad TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-UNICEFLive.jpg|UNICEF live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2008Live.jpg|2008 version (The Wiggles' Big Big Show!/You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Tour!) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2009USALive.jpg|2009 Live (Go Bananas! Live in Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2009Live.jpg|2009 December Live MurraySingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Murray singing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|2010 live (Wiggly Circus) Steppin'Out-TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Steppin' Out performing this song TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Today.jpg|Today clip starring Karl and Richard TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-BIG106.2FM.jpg|BIG 106.2 FM performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits In The Round) TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial3.png|2011 version (Australia Day Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|Powerhouse Museum version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2011Live.jpg|December 2011 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012Live.jpg|2012 version (Getting Strong Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2012 TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SurferJeffLive.jpg|Surfer Jeff Live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Celebration!Live.jpg|Celebration! concert (from Wiggly Webisode: "Greg Speaks!") TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|Christmas Celebration Live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|The Wiggles singing at the Westfield Parramatta TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS Studio version GregPageSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing the song in 2013 while playing guitar TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|"Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013.jpg|2013 version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013Live.jpg|2013 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Google.jpg|Google TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Wigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle Tour!" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-HydeParkLive.jpg|Hyde Park live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2014Live.jpg|2014 Live (Apples and Bananas Tour) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Orchestra.png|Meet the Orchestra! TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-ReunionConcertRehearsal.png|Reunion concert rehearsal WiggleAroundAustralia10.png|2016 live (DANCE, DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW!/Wiggle Around Australia) DancingisSoMuchFun2.png|"Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" Videos File:The Wiggles - Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (1998)|Original 1998 version File:The Wiggles, Big Red Car|New 1999 version File:The Wiggles - Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (2002)|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! version File:The Wiggles - Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (2004)|2004 version File:The Wiggles (Taiwan) - Big Red Car|Taiwanese Version FIle:Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car Sam Version|Sam version File:The Wiggles Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (2013)|2013 music video File:The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes - Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car|Nursery Rhymes version File:The Wiggles Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car|Wiggle Around Australia version File:The Wiggles "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" from Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle TV Series|Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! version Appearances Video Appearances *Toot Toot! *The Wiggly Big Show *LIVE Hot Potatoes! *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *On the Road with The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles *Wiggle Treats! *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Wiggle Around Australia * Nursery Rhymes * The Best of The Wiggles * Happy Party! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Wiggle Pop! (video) Episode Appearances *Haircut *Storytelling *Rhythms *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga *Squeak! *Making Pies (concert) *Shiver Me Timbers *We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea *Bill the Billycart (concert) *Learn About Animals *Bailamos *A Wiggly Concert (concert) *Pirate Dancing (concert) *Box of Mystery (concert) *Fun at the Beach (concert) *Miss Polly Had a Dolly *Toot Toot! *Pirate Poetry (live at Wigglehouse) *Hula Hoop Symphony *The Glass Is Half Full *Apples and Bananas *Zamel the Camel (concert) * Emma's Bad Hair Day * Toot Toot Chugga Chugga * Dancing is So Much Fun * Help Find Jeff Album Appearances * Toot Toot! (1998) * LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005) * Karaoke Songs 1 (2005) * Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2009/2010) * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2011) * Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits (2008) * My Favourite TV Themes (2008 album) (2008) * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles (2011) * My Favourite TV Themes (2011 album) (2011) * Hit Songs and Rarities (2012) * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! (2015) * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl (2016) * The Best of The Wiggles (2016) * Nursery Rhymes (2017) * Happy Party! (2003) * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! (2015) Concert Appearances * Toot Toot Show! (1998) * The Wiggly Big Show Tour (1999) * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Concert Tour (2000/2001) * The Wiggles in Concert (2002) * The Wiggly Safari Show (2002) * Lights, Camera, Action! Show (2003) * Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert (2004) * Sailing Around the World Live! (2005/2006) * Live Hot Potatoes! Tour (2005) * The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour (2006) * Racing To The Rainbow! Show (2006/2007) * Pop Go The Wiggles! Show (2007/2008) * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Tour! (2008) * Go Bananas! Live in Concert (2009) * Big Big Show In The Round (2009) * Wiggly Circus (2010) * Greatest Hits In The Round (2010) * Big Birthday Show (2011) * Christmas Celebration Tour! (2012) * Taking Off! Tour (2013) * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TOUR (2013) * Apples and Bananas Tour (2014) * The Wiggles Big Show! (2014) * Rock & Roll Preschool Tour! (2015) * The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma (2015) * Wiggle Town Tour! (2016) * DANCE, DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW! (2016) * Wiggle Around Australia Tour (2017) * Wiggly Christmas Big Show (2017) * The Wiggles Reunion Show (2018) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:Celebration! songs Category:2013 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Series 10 Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:Wiggle 2013 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Spanish songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure Songs Category:The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Tiny Tracks Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-Lullabies Per Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles